


Hell If They Know

by 5StarPlaty



Category: Supernatural, The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5StarPlaty/pseuds/5StarPlaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds John & Bela Roxton arrive at the house Bela bought with her extensive wealth. It's got quite a surprise inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell If They Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal comm challenge (won 2nd place). Originally posted at ff.net (30Aug2010).

"You know why they call this place ‘Hell’, right?" Bela Roxton tucked her legs in as John carried her over the threshold.

"The gargoyles on the roof?"

Bela ruffled her husband's hair. "They protect us. Maybe you need to take a closer look inside."

John eased her descent to the stone-covered floor and unhooked the lantern from the nearest wall. "No doubt there are plenty scary things in this old place. With so many rooms to hide secrets and cockroaches..."

Bela shuddered. "You didn't need to say that."

"Roaches?" John grinned and pulled her close to him, "Darling, if you're scared, we could always leave and tell the agent we changed our mind."

Bela smirked. "Now who sounds scared?"

John pulled her closer and kissed her. He held the lantern ahead of them and led his wife down the corridor. "So, since you're the millionaire with all the money to afford a mansion of this calibre, it only makes sense that I — being the supplier of sperm — should get to choose how many children we have."

Bela gasped. "Yeah, that would be none."

"What? No, I get to choose."

"John Roxton," Bela's voice softened. She released herself from John’s hold and poked his chest. “If you try to force the issue, you'll have _no_ sperm to supply." Her finger slid downwards as she spoke. John swallowed hard. Bela smiled sweetly. “Now that’s settled. Shall we continue?”

Her husband nodded and gestured for her to go first. “Lead the way, my darling.” He passed her the lantern. “By the way, you never told me why this place was called Hell.”

Bela’s eyes flashed in the light of the lantern. John’s shoulders tensed, but he was soon distracted by the strange glow further down the corridor.

Within seconds, he felt Bela’s hand take his, and his shoes barely touched the floor as they raced towards the golden light.

Halting at the archway, John caught his breath while he stared at the radiant sight. He squeezed Bela’s hand, gave her a questioning look, and turned back to the odd contraption hanging in mid-air. John shook his head. “Caesar’s ghost!”

Bela smiled and rubbed John’s back. “ _That’s_ why it’s called Hell.”

He blinked; three times. Then he twisted his mouth and breathed out. John looked at his wife. “The hot air balloon is the reason why it’s called Hell?”

“The _gold_ hot air balloon,” Bela corrected him. “It’s pure gold.”

“But it’s—” John stepped into the hall and gazed up at the object. “How can it be floating?”

“Hell if I know.”

John frowned. “You bought the place! Didn’t you check out every detail first?”

“Yes.” Bela smiled. “And a mysterious floating pure gold hot air balloon is just what a unique item procurer like me needs at hand.”

“It’s just—” John caressed her cheek. “I thought I married a wiser woman.”

"Come on, now.” Bela sighed. “I know you only chose me because I look like her."


End file.
